


secrets unlocking, too bad the exit ain't

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, Leather Trousers, M/M, Making Out, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, just pushing my own agenda, more tags to be added (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: “god i want to fuck you.” mark blurts out, only registering what he said after it leaves his mouth.“oh baby, there’s no god here.”// promoting my own haechan + glossy leather pants agenda with a sprinkling of demon :)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	secrets unlocking, too bad the exit ain't

mark cranes his neck, looking around to see where his friend went. his head feels heavy on his neck, and when he drinks whatever is in his glass, it tastes like dirt and raw metal, causing him to spit it out straight back into his glass. the hastiness of the action makes him dizzy, and he blinks his eyes slowly. 

in his vision he notices a hand outstretched towards him, and sluggishly looks up to see a wide spread grin on johnny’s face. the elder nods back down to his hand, and mark sees a little paper piece in his hand. mark groans and pushes his hand away, not even caring when the paper falls to the ground.

he already regretted smoking, out in the alleyway somehow finding a blunt between his fingers when he had stumbled out for some fresh air after a particularly heavy drink. he reminded himself to never let yuta mix him something again. 

mark let the smoke fill his lungs, burning and clawing at his insides, and slowly exhaled. his head felt instantly lighter and it eased the lurching of his stomach, as he dragged himself back towards the purple lights.

currently, his throat felt scratchy and his limbs were sluggish and heavy as he tried to dance again, giving up and crashing back at his friends’ table.

he hears a strange noise and belatedly registers it as his own laugh. why was he laughing, did someone say something funny? the others around him at the table seem to be laughing, but he can’t really tell; they seem out of focus and everything seems to lag in his brain.

he anxiously tugs at the sleeve beside him, and his friend turns to him, seemingly a lot more put together than mark.

“jaehyun, what did i do?” he says, and jaehyun giggles. around his head is blue, glowing like a halo.

“a bit vague mark.” he laughs, taking a gulp of his violently purple drink. mark wants to retch looking at it. 

“i mean, what did i take, i feel god awful.” he says, resting his heavy head on jaehyun’s shoulder. he can feel the elder laugh, the sound thrumming through his frame. 

“who knows, i feel great!” jaehyun says, laughing again, and mark laughs too, but soon stops as he feels his head rolling around uncomfortably. he gets back up again and looks over to see if there’s a space by the bar. 

but something catches his eye. 

between the dark figures that dance together in the middle, crowded and noisy and threatening, there is a glimmer. amongst the creased suit pants and awkward limbs in dresses, there is a glossy black that glints in the light. if mark focuses hard enough, it looks almost holographic, rainbow colours glittering in the tinted lighting. 

mark is mesmerised by the texture, and he wants to reach out and touch it, especially as its clinging to such sweet thighs that are poised at the edge of the dancefloor.

mark drags his eyes up, and sees they’re wearing a lace shirt that does little to hide their slender waist, yet a top underneath conceals the soft skin that hides beneath. when he finally reaches the face, he makes a soft choking sound in his throat.

how can someone look that good? 

him.

beneath mahogany curled waves that frame his face, dark eyes scan the tables, then fixate on mark. they glimmer slightly, which sends a shiver through mark’s body. he notices a smirk tugging at the boy’s lips. mark feels predatorial as he watches the boy, yet prey under the other's intense gaze.

mark is brought back into reality when doyoung leans over the table and taps his arm, causing him to jolt slightly. 

“mark,” he says, and his voice sounds distorted and strange. “where did jeno go?” and mark squints, trying hard to focus on doyoung and what he’s saying, but his face is fuzzy at the edges. 

he yanks his arm away, and doyoung gives him a confused look. johnny languidly makes a remark about how out of it mark probably is from everything he took, but mark pretends not to hear, he only smoked. and did an edible. or maybe a few? fuck.

he tastes the gritty texture on his tongue, a putrid flavour filling his mouth and he has to refrain from gagging again

“j-jeno?” mark stutters out eventually. he turns back to scan the surroundings for the boy he just saw again, but doyoung pulls back on sleeve much to his annoyance.

“your date.” he says shortly, and mark groans.

“ ‘s not my date just some guy i agreed to come with.” mark says, not even looking at doyoung anymore. he spots the boy again, who sits alone in a corner, long legs stretched out on display as the light hits his honey skin. 

mark isn’t sure if it’s the lighting or his own head, but a soft glow encompasses his frame.

“i don’t know.” he finishes curtly, and gets up, feeling himself drawn to the boy.

before he even realises, he’s stood by the boy’s table, looking intensely at the other. 

mark wishes he’d dressed better now, as he begins to feel slightly embarrassed in his ripped jeans and slightly too large dress shirt. it hangs off his collarbones, and he tugs it back up hastily.

the action catches the boy's attention, and he looks up with a smile. 

somehow, he’s so sharply in focus, and jesus christ he’s even more beautiful up close. his skin is postively radiant, and his eyes are so dark they seem almost black, eyeing up mark who stands dumbly in front of him.

“god i want to fuck you.” mark blurts out, only registering what he said after it leaves his mouth, and his cheeks flush. the boy seems to think its cute, giving another sickeningly sweet smile. he moves his legs out of the way, which draws mark’s focus back to the glossy sheen of the leather. 

he manages to collapse down into the seat opposite the boy and gulps down whatever is in the glass in front of him, crunching the cooling ice between his teeth. it tastes sweet, and he doesn’t even question who’s drink it is. 

“oh baby, there’s no god here.” he laughs, taking a sip of his own drink. his voice is high and lilting, soft and fucking music to mark’s ears. mark gulps down the last of the drink in front of him, and shuts his eyes tightly for a second when the room spins slightly. “i’m donghyuck.” 

he snaps his eyes open again, and blinks slowly at the other. a pretty name. 

“you’re hot.” he says dumbly, and his hand travels across donghyuck’s leg, finally feeling the smooth material under his fingers. donghyuck’s hand grabs mark’s tightly, and mark looks up with wide eyes. the other smiles, but his eyes are dark and his grip on mark is searing.

“buy me a drink first.” he says sweetly, and mark feels if he looked at his hand under the table it’d be smoking. over in an instant, he drops mark’s hand and settles back in his seat comfortably. 

“i lost my wallet.” mark says, and reaches out for donghyuck’s drink, which is a dark red, it looks thick and glossy, almost as if it’s a smoothie. donghyuck pulls it out of mark’s grasp and clicks his tongue.

“oh no darling, you do not want to drink this.” he says, and giggles sweetly. his lips wrap around the straw as he drinks, and mark notices how plush and crimson his lips are. he wonders how soft they would be if mark were to press his fingers against them, if he were to push into his mouth would donghyuck laugh like that again?

“my name’s mark.” he says, pulling his shirt back when it slips down again. he quickly glances at his hand. no damages, although he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. his vision is darkened and blurry at the edges. he hurriedly looks up again.

donghyuck is smiling, and perfectly in focus. mark tries to look past him to see if his friends are still there, but the surroundings are even darker. in his vision, figures dance like blackened smoke across his eyes, he can scarcely define one person from the next.

mark feels his heart hammering in his chest when he realises he’s not doing as great as he thought. he jerks out of his seat suddenly, and excuses himself to the bathroom. 

his limbs are still heavy, and what he sees doesn’t feel real. the voices around him sound distorted and it makes his head spin.

he pushes past someone, and the collision flashes red, and he sees a bright red stain bloom across the guy’s shirt, which seeps into his skin and his face which disperses in and out slightly.

mark panics and pushes into the bathroom, which is dimly lit, but no strobe lights or bleeding figures. he looks into the mirror, focusing and furrowing his brows at his reflection. 

“fuck fuck fuck.” he mutters, rubbing his hands over his face and running the cold tap. is donghyuck even real?

he splashes some of the cold water on his face, then cups his hand to drink it. it’s freezing and soothes his throat, but his face still feels on fire, he feels feverish. he stumbles to a cubicle, leaning over the toilet to retch.

no sound comes out, and he falls to his knees, banging his head to the wall. he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. away from the noise, he feels a little better. he hastily snatches some of the toilet paper and dries around his face, before unbuttoning the stupid dress shirt and allowing the air to cool his flushed skin. he sits for a few minutes, allowing his body to recover.

“mark?” a sweet voice calls out, and he feels instantly woozy again. he shakily does up a few of his buttons and looks round to see donghyuck has come into the bathroom. he can’t even get to his feet before donghyuck sees him, who momentarily looks so darkly at him it has him shake slightly.

donghyuck comes to help him, extending his arm to pull mark up.

fuck, his legs are fucking sinful.

mark grabs donghyuck’s hand, then drags him into the cubicle as soon as he’s on his feet, pushing him against the wall.

he’s surrounded by a soft grey aura, almost smoke-like, under the purple lighting of the bathroom. was it yellow before? mark can’t focus when he jams his knee between donghyuck’s legs, and donghyuck whines. 

that was the best sound mark has heard in his life, and he intends to hear it again, pressing his thigh back against donghyuck. 

donghyuck grabs the back of mark's nape and crashes their lips together, and mark is overwhelmed by how soft and plush donghyuck's lips are as they move against his. his mouth drops open dumbly and donghyuck smiles into the kiss. 

mark's hands run over his laced torso and feels the smooth skin when he can slip his hands under the shirt. he gasps when his fingers brush against a cool metal against donghyuck's skin and steps back tugging up donghyuck's shirt. 

around his petite waist is a heart chain, delicate and clasped around his soft tanned stomach and mark growls lowly in appreciation. 

"god if i didn't want to fuck you before," he says, and 

suddenly donghyuck latches onto his neck, attacking the sweet spot below his jaw. he sucks the skin so harshly mark feels himself go lightheaded, scarcely managing to catch his breath when donghyuck pauses to nip or graze the spot with his teeth. 

donghyuck takes the opportunity to spin them around, pressing mark up against the wall and jamming his own leg between mark's thighs. he throws his head back against the cubicle wall, and in the back of his head wonders how anyone hasn't managed to walk in yet. 

donghyuck's hands are now on his body, grabbing at his waist and sliding down to squeeze mark's cheeks which he makes an indignant choke at. 

"n-no one's ever touched me there!" he says, slightly panicked. 

"yeah?" donghyuck says breathlessly, and it sounds like he couldn't care less as he kneads the flesh there and mark feels his cheeks heat. 

the balance between them keeps changing, and mark feels himself being moulded like soft putty in donghyuck's pretty hands. he's probably getting pretty sober by now, but when donghyuck's fingers brush against his crotch, he feels drunk as hell. 

as an automated response his hands go to donghyuck's belt, trying to fumble against the slick leather pants, but once again he is stopped. 

"oh no baby, you're going to have to work much harder than that." donghyuck lilts against his collarbone and he's pulling away, out of mark's reach. 

his lips are crimson and bitten raw, probably by mark, and his pupils are blown. so blown, they look entirely black, and mark swallows under his gaze. 

mark knows he looks a mess, with black hair sticking to his forehead; he's so sweaty he feels the colour would run, like ink dripping down his face and splashing onto the stained tiles below. his shirt is unbuttoned again to reveal the marks donghyuck has left, mottled peonies blooming against his pale skin. 

"come on markie, let's get out of here." and mark doesn't even think twice when he nods, exiting the cubicle with painfully tented in his jeans and clinging on tightly to donghyuck's hand. 

donghyuck is glowing purple as they weave across the dance floor to the exit, and he spots his friends at the table. before he can think about going over, donghyuck is impatiently tugging him again. 

"why does your hand burn when it touches?" mark whines, furrowing his brow at donghyuck's vice grip as he drags him towards the door. 

donghyuck turns his head and laughs, shaking his head at the other. 

"what do you mean? you're drunk!" donghyuck says, and mark nods back, accepting the reasoning whilst his heated skin tingles. he doesn't have time to think when they bump into yuta outside who enthusiastically greets mark. 

he notices donghyuck and his eyebrows shoot up, running a hand through his silvery white hair as he looks at mark in question. 

donghyuck squeezes mark's hand and mark nods hurriedly. 

"hyung d-don't come home tonight crash at doyoung's." mark says, and donghyuck deems it acceptable enough before he's tugging mark away again, kissing him and subsequently drowning out yuta's shocked curses. 

they're practically running up the stairs to mark's apartment now, and mark swears he can no longer feel his lips. donghyuck had pulled him aside, into the shadows every five metres, to kiss him, more and more impatiently and viciously as they drew closer. 

his fingers fumble against the lock behind him, and donghyuck nibbles on his lip as he's pressed further into his door. suddenly it clicks and they go surging backwards, into the welcoming darkness of his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> so,, this is a thing? never finished it so thought if i publish it, we'll see what our markhyuck intellectuals think and i'll maybe finish the other half in another chapter. thank you so much for reading, kudos + comments appreciated !! <3


End file.
